


GoChi Week

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Gochi week 2020First time taking part. Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. College

There he is. The boy from my art history 101 class. He's currently talking with his friends in the student lounge, and I still can't seem to go in. My friend, Bulma, says he's popular with the graphic students. She even said how he's also friends with some of the fashion students. But of course, he would be. He's the nicest guy ever. And let's not forget very cute. I just sigh in defeat and walk away from the lounge. I'll just study in the library since my classes are over for today.  
I just finished sketching, for my Monday class, when I hear someone take a seat next to me. When I looked, it was him. I was shocked; that I even fell out of my seat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He reached out a hand. His cheeks were red, as he helped me up. I felt my face was on fire, as I sat back down. What should I do? Maybe say thanks for helping me up. Or asked why was he here. Well, that would be a silly question; we're in a library after all. "Um." I finally looked at him, and he was playing with his fingers. "I saw you when you walked away from the lounge. Did you not want to be there?" Uh?  
What was I supposed to say? "Um." He looked at me, and I couldn't help look away. "I simply changed my mind is all. The library is quiet, and I needed to study."  
"Oh." I looked back at him. He had a big smile. "Sorry about that. What do you study? Are you a fashion major?" I just said yes. Why was he asking me questions? This would be the first time we ever spoke. This is crazy. The guy I been crushing on, for half the semester, is talking to me. Somehow, we ended up talking about our different classes. We soon were leaving the library, when he asked if I had plans for Saturday. That took me by complete surprise. I told him I wasn't sure yet. "If you don't have anything planned, would you mind hanging out Saturday?" He had a big smile when he said that. I felt my heart racing, as I continued to look at him. I told him how I wouldn't mind. He looked super happy about that. "Let's share numbers, and you could tell me where you would like to meet up."  
When I got to my dorm room, I just couldn't hold back my excitement. And when I saw that Bulma wasn't back yet, it made me even happier. I quickly went through all my outfits and tried to pick the best one. This was just so exciting. Even though he said hanging out, I wonder if he meant as friends or as a date. Oh my, if only I knew which one. But he probably meant as friends. That got me a little down. Of course, he means as friends. If what people say is true, he doesn't show interest in girls, or boys. He would rather have fun, get through class, and go to the gym. Everyone says he's super friendly, and he helps people out with anything. Even Bulma's boyfriend, Yamcha, says he doesn't show interest in anyone. Also, how he doesn't even go to any parties. Maybe I am just a friend.  
That Saturday, we chose to meet at the entrance to the main campus building. I decided to wear a casual outfit. Just a pair of blue jeans, and an oversized, long sleeve graphic tee. We agreed to meet at 10, but I got here 30 minutes early. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't even tell Bulma the reason I canceled our weekly shopping trip. She was very surprised but said it was ok. It was just 10 minutes to 10 when I saw him jogging up to the building. Did he run it here? He seemed very out of breath. I also noticed we, somehow, was wearing the same graphic tee. I think he noticed too since he burst into laughter. "So, is there any place you want to check out?" Uh? When he asked to hang out, I thought maybe he already had plans. I guess not. I told him that it didn't matter. He had a slight frown before smiling again. "Um. What about the ice cream shop? I hear their Saturday special is really good."  
The rest of the day, we ended up walking in a park. We even talked about and shared stories about our classes. We even ended up at a fast-food joint, and he paid for everything. I was caught off guard when he offered me to try his soda. He also surprised me, when he asked if I wanted to catch a movie before the day was over. It felt as if we were on a date, but I wasn't too sure. Maybe he's just being super friendly. And besides, it's not like I ever been on a date before. I put so much focus on getting through school, I turned down every boy that asked me out. I never saw anything special about dating or boys. But he's different. Especially when I first saw him walk into my class. Well, even if this is just a friendly hangout, to him, I'll treasure every moment.  
It was around 11 pm when we decided to call it a day. He even walked with me to my dorm building. The walk was quiet but nice. The closer we got to the dorms, the sadder I became. I didn't want today to end. When we reached the door, I didn't know what to do. "Um. We're here."  
"Yeah. We're here." I couldn't even look at him. I felt sad. Today was so amazing, but it probably meant nothing to him. "Well, I better go in."  
"Wait!" I looked at him in surprise and saw that he was blushing. He then walked closer to me. He was biting his lip, as he looked at me. I felt my cheeks slowly getting hot. "Would you… would you…" Was he stuttering? "Um… Would you… like to…" He just turned away and started to walk. "Never mind. Have a good night." Uh? What in the world.  
"Wait." He looked back at me. The look he had was very sad. He then walked back to me. He was biting his lip again. But then he took a deep breath, and somehow looked more confident.  
"Would you like to go out again?" I was caught off guard with that. "I like you, and would like to go out with you." I felt like my whole face was on fire. Now I was the one biting my lip, as I nodded a yes. He then smiled and seemed to relax. "Maybe next time we could hold hands." I couldn't believe this. I don't know what came over me, but I just kissed him. With that, I rushed into my dorm building and ran to the elevators.  
…  
I just got out of another long class and was walking the halls. Maybe the guys were in the lounge. Probably talking about girls or a new video game that came out. As I walked to the lounge, I could have sworn I saw her. The girl from history class. The quiet girl, and doesn't talk with anyone. The girl, who always has a smile with she's sketching, or gets her papers back from the professor. What's weird is no one knows her name. I had to ask the professor once, thankfully the girl left before I did. Her name is Chichi. It has a nice ring to it.  
Usually, I didn't mind girls or anything besides having fun and getting through school. Grandpa did say I have to study and work hard to get through life. He even said that maybe I'll find the right girl for me, but I have to get my degree first. When I got to the lounge, I was not surprised that the guys were talking to girls. They mostly chatted away, and I added my input here and there. I was getting bored and was looking for a way out of this, without being rude. That's when I spotted her. She was just standing there before she just left. I wonder why. "I'm heading out. I just remembered I have assignments to do." The guys said fine and went back to talking with the girls.  
I quickly found out that Chichi went to the school library. I wonder what she does in there. I peeked inside and saw that she was walking towards the back. Crap. Looks like I would have to step inside, and find out where she's heading. I'm just very curious about what she's doing. Ok, and maybe I wanted to say hi. It's been half a semester, and she's the only girl I feel nervous to say hi to. Heck, I make friends easily. But why is this one girl making me feel so nervous? Not to mention she one of the most beautiful girls, that I have ever seen.  
Like her long black raven hair, that flows lovely behind her. She doesn't dress all showy, like the rest of the girls. She's also has a grace about her. When I finally made it where she sat, I felt stuck in place. There she was, sketching away. I wonder what she's sketching. I walked closer and noticed she was deep in sketching to not notice me coming closer. I ended up watching her draw, and I realize she must be a fashion student. She sure doesn't look it, but not all of them do. I couldn't help myself, and I tried to quietly take the seat next to her. Well, that shock her. Crap.  
Thankfully we ended up talking, and I couldn't help admire her voice. I then build up the courage to ask if she wanted to hang out. When she said yes, it made me so happy. We even shared numbers and agreed on where to meet up. We then parted for the day, and I rushed to get on the bus. I hope my big brother was still at home. I really would like some advice on what I should do. I really would like to impress her. I could always ask one of the guys, but they'll just make fun of me. If I asked Raditz, I could at least be happy knowing I could punch him, if he laughs. When I got home, I was happy to see Raditz was still home. But he was packing up. "Another training mission?" He just continued to ignore me, like always. But he won't for long after I tell him. "So, I finally asked the girl out." He turned around so fast I didn't know if I should laugh. For the rest of the night, we talked about all the things I could try. He even gave me his bank card. "Are you sure?"  
"I don't do much with the money, I get from the military. So, I wouldn't mind my little brother using it, and take his first girlfriend on a date."  
I felt my cheeks heat up at that. "She's not my girlfriend!" He was laughing, and it just made me mad. She's not my girlfriend. Well, not yet, hopefully. Raditz then asked why was I smiling. "If she does become my girlfriend, you better not embarrass me." He just chuckled and said he was leaving Monday.  
I can't believe this! I missed the bus! Looks like I'm better off running it. Thankfully it's just a 45-minute run; no big deal. When I was closing in, I saw her. When I caught up, I couldn't help noticing we wore the same graphic tee. I didn't even stop myself from laughing. I asked her where she wanted to go, but she didn't seem to care. Wait. What if Raditz was right about the girls usually like it when the guy decides on what to do. I then suggested we went to the ice cream shop. As we walked there, it was quiet between us. What should I say? Raditz didn't tell me about this part.  
When we got to the ice cream shop, I was about to pay when she suddenly did. Oh no. Raditz said it was the guy who had to do it. I'll get her next time. As we ate our ice cream, we took a walk in the nearby park. We ended up talking about our classes, and random college stuff. The conversation was slightly boring, but hearing her voice made up for it. Especially when she talked about her passion for designing clothes that's both formal, and casual. And then when she asked about me, I just didn't know what to say. "I guess I wanted to do graphic design because I love creating logos. I eventually would like to work to create logos for gyms, and other sport like companies."  
"That sounds amazing!" When she said that she had a huge smile. Even her eyes seemed to shine. It left me speechless at its beauty. We soon ended up at one of my favorite fast-food joints, and this time I made sure to be the one paying. Did she look angry for just a moment there? That was… Cute. As we ate, she still looked slightly upset. Was it that bad that I paid? Or it's probably something else? I also saw how she didn't eat much, and only had water. Is she on a diet? Or maybe she doesn't like fast food? I offered her some of my fries, and she seemed to blush as she said thank you. Oh, maybe it's what Raditz said about girls being nervous when eating out.  
"Want to try some of my soda? It's my favorite flavor. Blue Hawaii Pepsi." She looked taken aback. "Um. I could get another straw, so you can try." Her blush grew, as she said sure. I got another straw, and let her take a few sips. I think she likes it because she drank almost the rest of it. She tried to apologize. "It's ok. It's a very good flavor. Want me to get two more for us?" She nodded, and I went and got the drinks. After we finished our soda, we walked around some more. "Since we still have plenty of time, want to catch a movie?" She looked surprised but said yes. I even let her pick the movie. But somehow, we ended up trying to see who would pay. I won that one, but she beat me at paying for the snacks.  
After the movies, we went back to walking in the park. There we talked more and got to know each other more. To find out she enjoyed almost everything I did was so cool. She's also incredibly smart, and so nice. Then it finally came time to call it a night. I was glad that I at least get to walk her to the dorms. I must admit I wanted to hold her hand. I wanted something else, but I couldn't do that. I don't want her to think I was hoping for that thing Raditz told me about. If I could just hold her hand, I would be happy that I got to touch her. Maybe one day I'll build up the courage to ask for a kiss if she wants to go out with me.  
When we got to the dorms, I felt my nerves were on fire. I didn't want to say bye yet. I at least would want to ask her to hang out again. It seems she also wasn't ready to say bye. I should take this chance. Better now than never. I tried, but the words wouldn't come out. "Never mind." For once, I'm just going to give up. There's no way she'll even say yes to me. I then heard her say wait. That stopped me in my tracks, and I looked back at her. She looked sad. No! That face I won't stand for. I gather every ounce of courage in me and walked back to her. I just need to do it; I just have to. Grandpa didn't raise a quitter. "Would you like to go out again? I like you, and would like to go out with you."  
There, I said it. If she says no, it would hurt, but I'll be ok. But I'm hoping she says yes. Her face was red, and she was biting her lip. She then nodded and I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't help it and suggested we could probably hold hands next time. She then did something unexpected. She pulled me into a quick kiss, and I was just stunned. I was so out of it I didn't even realize I was standing alone. When I did, I couldn't help cheer, as I happily walked to the bus stop. I just got kissed by my crush.  
...  
A/N: This is the first time I'm taking part in this, and I hope I did a good job. Please enjoy. And if any you would like for me to turn into multi-chapter fanfic, please leave a comment on which one. Again, thank you.


	2. Villain Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun with this one.

"Let's play a game. If you could save your friends, I'll leave this planet alone." He walked around her. He couldn't help be pleased with what he's done. Especially with how hard it was to take her down. "But if you lose." He grabbed her by the throat and made her look him in the eyes. "I get to kill them, and you'll watch." He let her go, and she dropped on all fours. She coughed, as she tried to catch her breath. He then pressed his dirty boot on her exposed back. He couldn't believe his luck. She's stronger than she looks. "Now be a good girl, and you have 1 hour." He then kicked her in the gut. "And clean up." With that, he left the room.  
While he waits for an hour, what should he do? He could probably go out and kill a few weaklings. Maybe even get a decent meal. The food on this pathetic rock was surprisingly good. It was settled. For one hour he'll eat, and then come back. He couldn't help think about how she won't be able to save her little friends in time. On top of that, he'll get the joy of seeing the horror on her pretty little face. He was looking forward to that. Maybe he should give them a show before they die. If she's as good as she looks, maybe he'll go for seconds. That thought alone excited him. He even stopped caring about his meal.  
…  
The moment he left, she quickly got up. She still can't believe her luck. Even when he destroyed all her clothes, her armor underwear did not break. She was still in shock at how he caught her. But she had no time to think about that. She had to find her friends, in this… She didn't even know where she was. He had knocked her out when he caught her. She scrambled to get up and out of the room, only to come face with a long hallway. She quickly took note that she must be in a hotel. So, maybe her friends were in different rooms. But there's so many.  
Thank goodness, she knew how to sense ki. She quickly sensed the ki of one of her closes friends, Yamcha. And he seemed to might be on the same floor as her. But his ki seemed to be fading fast, and the other's around him. She rushed through the halls and floors in search of them. When she found the room, she tried to open it, but nothing worked. So, she kicked it with all her might, but it still won't budge. "What is with this door?" She tried punching it, but still nothing. The more she struggled, the more she knew her time was almost up. For her last attempt, she charged up a small amount of ki. Before she couldn't even do anything, because her hair was pulled. It was pulled to the point she fell backward and landed on her ass.  
When she looked up to see who had done it, it was him. He was a monster, that came from nowhere. He currently looked down at her, with an evil grin. "Times up." Before she could say anything, he blasted the door open. Dragging her by her feet, he pulled her inside. She then tried to get up, but his foot was heavily on her leg. "Girly, aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?" The way he said those words, it sounded like venom in her ears. He got off her leg, but only long enough to grab her by the throat.  
He picked her up and made her stand. He then turned her attention to her friends. Fear shot through her, as he licked her face. All she could do was see her tied up friends, watching her in horror. She then felt his rough hands on her almost bare hips. He was even kissing her exposed neck. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He just chuckled as he broke the annoying metal, that covered her. With her bare to the world, she tried to cover herself. But he forced her hands behind her. She then felt something metal tighten around her wrist. He then walked in front of her, and he seems to be liking what he sees. He roughly grabs a surprisingly harden peek, and he tugs at it. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
He's getting annoyed with this one. So, he ki blast his head off. "YAMCHA!" Her best friend was gone before her eyes. She begins to tear up, as she starts to feel horrified and angry. She then feels him give her a hard slap to her right ass cheek. She angrily looks at him and demands he leave her friends alone. Somehow, he can't help but smile at this one. She's in no position to make demands of him. Plus, the anger in her face is very pleasing. Whatever will he do? He then looked at the two other males, and the look of horror is written across their disgusting faces. They're also not even looking. They try to keep their eyes close. How pathetic. The only one that is even putting up a fight is her. Even when it's clear she's too weak to do anything, there's still fire in those eyes. He was even taking a liking to this little creature. He wonders what it'll take to break her. Or, if she could be even broken. Now that was a turned on for him. A surprising weakling who has fire in her.  
No one said he couldn't have fun on his mission. That got him excited. He kicked her legs in and made her sit on the bloodstain carpet. He then removed his armor. He was also pleased with how she not only looked horrified but also the way her jaw dropped was an added touch. He wonders how much of him could fit in that little mouth of hers. He blasted another one of her friends, and she screamed. He took that opportunity to thrust himself into her mouth. He was beyond pleased with how good it felt.  
She felt like she was about to gag, but it was just too much. As he thrust, she tried biting down. But all it did was make him groan and thrust harder. The more he thrust, the more she tried to resist. She couldn't even look at anything, but him. Somehow, she doesn't understand why, but something about the way he looks was stirring something within her. He was a monster, who's killing her friends and destroying the planet. But at the same time… She couldn't put it into words. Something about him was more than any human male she ever met. She was even starting to like the taste of him. Then he suddenly let out a roar, and salty liquid filled her mouth. She tried to hold it, in hope of spitting it out, but it was just too much. She ended up drinking it and finding out she enjoyed the taste.  
He takes himself out of her and grabs a good chunk of her hair. He makes her stand up, and look at her last friend that's still alive. He touches her hips and bites down on her shoulder. She tries not to scream in pain, as she bites down her lip. Now, this was an unwelcome surprise, and he doesn't like it. He blasts the last male, and she finally lets out a scream. Much better. He wants her to scream till she can't anymore. He quickly removes the metal from her wrist and throws her to the floor. Now she's open to him until she weakly tries to hide from his prying eyes.  
He finds her just looking so delicious. He gets on his knees, and prey her legs open. He's thrilled that she isn't making this easy for him. For him, it makes the reward even better. The moment he opens her legs, he licks his lips. He was even pleased as he saw how wet her pussy was. Even the scent she gave off was intoxicating. He then just went for it and marveled at how such a creature could produce such sweet nectar. As he licked, bite, and suck he just craved more. Even the sounds she was trying to hold back, was like music to his ears.  
She didn't know what to do or think. On one hand, this was just so wrong. But on the other, it felt so good. Before she could even figure out what she was feeling, her body was rocked into complete bliss. It made her feel like she was dreaming, and it felt incredible. Somehow, she wanted more. Without warning, she felt something ram into her. At first, she felt pain and uncomfortable. But it soon turned to pleasure with each hard thrust. He felt so huge, and it made her feel so stuffed.  
He just couldn't believe it. She was just so tight and wet, it was madding. He also could tell that this was her first time. Somehow that made him feel even more incredible. He got to be this surprising creature's first. And if he had anything to say about it he'll make sure she doesn't have another. He was starting to strangely feel possessive over her. With each thrust, she felt so good. And the face she made, was making this all the better. He was pleased it wasn't a face of disgust or hate. She looked to be enjoying herself, the way he's enjoying this. Soon they lock eyes, and he can't help to lick his lips. He wonders what her lips would taste like.  
She can't believe it. A monster is not only her first but is also her first kiss. And the way his body pressed against hers also felt good. This monster made her feel so conflicted, but at the moment, making her feel so good. They soon were biting and attacking each other's lips, as his thrust became harder and faster. He was practically slamming into her. She started to feel a strange feeling in her lower region, and she couldn't help hug him as she braced herself. She let out a loud moan, as he roared alongside her. Her body was not only feeling a wonderful bliss but also stuffed with something burning hot, that poured into her.  
"What's your name?" He was completely thrown off guard with her question. What good was it for her to know his name. He raised just enough to look at her. She was a strange one. She shows no signs of fear or pain or hate or even disgust. At this very moment, she looked like a woman. Pure and simple. "What is your name?" Why is she asking this? Then again, what harm was it to answer her question?  
"Kakarot."  
"Kakarot?" She started to giggle. "That's a funny name." He got mad at that, and demand she said her name. "My name is Chichi." Chichi? He looked at her curiously. For some reason, she was smiling, and he found it to suit her. But without warning, she kissed his neck. Now he was the one smiling.  
"Stay on this rock, as I destroy it." She now looked horrified. "Or." She looked at him curiously. "Come with me, to my home. And I still will destroy this rock." All she did was asked when. At that, he grins. "We could leave right now." She smiled at him and said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking all bets now.


	3. Leaving Alone

It finally happened. And yet I'm still in disbelief. My precious Goten got married, and I'm now all alone at home. Well, almost alone. Goku is currently here, but I don't know for how long. He probably is going to go train Uub again. Or even asked Whis to go to his planet. When that day comes, what will I do? I'll be all alone. No one to care for. My children are grown. My granddaughter has her own life to live. My husband comes and goes as he pleases. What am I left with? An empty home. Today I don't want to get out of bed. There's no point. Goku could take care of himself.  
I don't know how long I was in bed, but I finally decided to get up. I walked slowly to the kitchen. There was no point in rushing. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. Goku was wearing one of my old aprons and was cutting something up. I also saw something was cooking on the stove. What in the world is he doing? I walked over to him, and he kissed my forehead. "Good morning, beautiful." Uh? What is he talking about? I'm no longer the young beautiful wife he married long ago. I'm now old and with wrinkles. I was about to say something, but he kissed my lips. "You looked tired; I didn't want to wake you until everything was done. I promise I'll clean up when I finish. Now go sit, and wait for breakfast." I couldn't help mirror his smile, as I looked at him.  
As I waited, I couldn't help notice how slow he was doing things. It seems like he's trying really hard. Before long, he served me a plate. Was he not going to eat? Did he already eat? I was now feeling upset again. I was so miserable I didn't even get up to feed my husband. What is wrong with me? I should be making good use that he was still here before he leaves again. He then asked if I didn't like his cooking. Even going as far as saying he understands it's not as good as mine. "No, it's not that. I'm sorry." He asked what was wrong. I told him it was nothing as I ate. I didn't want to talk about that right now. But I did find the food to be incredible. Goku cooking was rare, and even rarer when it tasted good. "Dear, this is amazing."  
"You think so?" I nodded and even asked for more. Once he gave me a second helping, he kissed my forehead. "Well, I was trying to make your favorite." At that, I looked at him in surprise. I even asked why. He seemed to be blushing, as he looked away from me. "A special day is coming up, and I wanted to make sure I did this right." I asked what he meant, and what day. When I asked that, he looked sad. "This time I even made sure to remember it. Just for you." Uh? What was he… Oh! I couldn't help smile at him. He then even smiled at me. "Want to go through the family album? There's this picture I want to add." I asked what picture. "It's a surprise." I just laughed at him.  
As we looked through the album, we enjoyed all the wonderful memories we shared. We even teared up for the painful ones. But the moment we reached the end, he surprised me. He took out our first polaroid camera and took a picture of us. When the film developed, he took out a pen. He then wrote, "Still Together, and Forever Will." My cheeks started to heat up at that, and he kissed me.  
"And guess what." I asked him what. "I'm no longer going to be training." He had the biggest smile when he said that. But I was in complete shock. I asked him why. "If you haven't realized by now, I'll give you a few hints." He then brought me onto his lap. He hugged me and kissed my neck. "Why would I ask the super dragon to make me my rightful age again?" Another kiss. "Why would I tell Vegeta I will no longer be his sparring partner?" This time a kiss on my ear. "Why would I tell Uub I have taught him everything I know?" Then he made me face him. He had the most loving smile as he continued talking. "On top of that. Why would I decline Omega Shenron's gift of immortality?" I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. "I'll tell you." He kissed my lips. "My perfect world isn't going to be alone. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you."  
"Don't apologize. You know I will always wait for you." We shared a passionate kiss. I was just so happy once again.


	4. Sneaking Off

It's been a month since I been brought back to life. A full month, and as happy as I am, I kind of want a small break from my sons. Because there's this certain beauty who's just slightly out of reach of my fingertips. But every single time… "Dad!" There's goes Goten wanting to play. I can't say no to my boy. I, also, want to spend as much time with him and get to know him more. But there's just this one special person that keeps popping to mind. After another fun game with Goten, Gohan finally came home for school. Then Goten askes him to play with us. Before long, it was bedtime. Now’s my chance! Or so I hoped. But my hopes were crushed when Goten ask for everyone to sleep as a family. Again, I can’t say no to him.  
The next day, while everyone was out, I was left home alone. I was becoming very frustrated that I just wanted to hit something. I just walked around the house thinking about her. I miss her. I feel so out of it that I was feeling desperate. It was to the point I had thoughts about something I never imagined I would think of. She hasn't done the laundry yet, and I couldn't believe I was even debating this. I just miss her so much. Being dead for so and craving her was just complete hell. I just wanted to die even though I was dead. But I'm alive now, but I have yet been able to properly show her how much I missed her.  
I was just about to touch our bathroom door when I sensed she was on her way home. Looks like that decision was made for me. I stepped away and went downstairs. I wish she was alone, but sadly she wasn't. What am I going to do? There's no way Goten would leave us alone long enough to… Wait a minute. Maybe there is away. Chichi might get mad though, but it'll be so worth it.   
…  
It's been a full month since my Goku came back. I'm just so happy to have him around again. To top it off, it's so wonderful how Goten seems to be taking a liking to his father. It's like a dream come true. Even Gohan is happy to have his father back. We're a happy family again unless you don't count one little problem. Goku and I haven't gotten any alone time since he's been back. I don't blame him. The boys do take up most of our time. Sometimes even Bulma and Vegeta would request Goku to do something. Not to mention how exhausted I would be by the end of the day.  
I just got back home from Goten’s appointment, when I spot him on the couch. Look at him being all dreamy and just out of reach. As I prepare dinner, he’s playing games with Goten. But it was during dinner I did notice something off with Goku. I think even Gohan noticed, telling how he looked at his father puzzle. It's just that Goku seems cheerier than usual. Not saying he's not a cheery person, but it's off-putting when he's too cheery. It was when he finished eating, he was the one who asked Goten to play. What is this man up to?  
As I washed the dishes, I couldn't help wonder what is going through my husband's mind. Well, I was just thinking about him in general. I missed him. I was just about done when I heard a sudden crash. I quickly rushed to our living to find out that a bookcase had fallen over. Seriously! I angrily looked at the two boys that were shaking with fear. I demanded they explained themselves. Goten tried to say it was his fault that his father bumped into the bookcase, and how he was sorry. Somehow, I didn't believe a single word. I looked at a very nervous Goku, and I just can't believe it. Shame on him!  
He truly thinks I don't see what he was trying to do. How dare he! "Goku!" He automatically replies with a yes Chichi. "Clean up the mess!" I then looked back to Goten and told him how no more bedtime snacks, for a full week. He started to whine and say how super sorry he was. And how he didn't mean it. "I have already spoken." With that, I walked away and didn't even give a second look to Goku. That man better had remembered how I like my books ordered. If not, I'll make him do it over until he remembers. I can't believe that man. When I was out of sight I couldn't help but smile. My Goku is just being Goku. I wonder what he'll try next.   
…  
Well, that was a fail and now Goten is upset. I just hope that didn't add to my sentence. What am I going to do? As I put the books back, I tried to remember how she likes it. I don't want to go through what happened last time. It was just a simple accident then, and she kept slapping my hand away until I did it right. Once I was finished, I tucked Goten to bed. I then checked on Gohan and told him good night. I was now just too down to think of anything. To make matters worse, Goten was now next to me and asked to sleep with us. I still couldn't find it in my heart to say no to him.  
That night I just couldn't fall asleep. My Chichi was just at arms reach, but we had our second wonderful boy between us. I don't even get a chance to kiss her. Or hug her. Or even touch her hand. Absolutely nothing, and it’s driving me crazy. At that, I was willing to patiently wait for her on the other side, no matter how long it would have been. But now I’m alive, and yet she’s still out of my reach. I just want her so badly. Looking at her beautiful sleeping face isn’t helping my situation either.   
Frustrated I quietly got out of bed and went to our bathroom. The thought from earlier came back, and I wasn’t sure if I should. But she's my wife, so it shouldn't matter. Even though I’m close to her, it's just not the same. I just took a gulp, went into our bathroom laundry basket, and I pulled out the panties she took off before she shower. I then took a deep whiff and I was sent to heaven. My wife's scent is just so intoxicating, that it makes me crave more. But I just have to make due, since I'm currently not able to physically have her. Damn. 7 years without her was just insane.  
Every whiff I took, it made me miss her even more. I love my sons, but I missed my wife so much. I don't know when, but I had fallen asleep in the bathroom. What woke me up, was a very angry angel. I just couldn't help smile up at her beauty, until I remembered what was in my hand. Panic shot through me, but I wasn't even given a chance to explain as she kicked me out of the bathroom. Wow! What a woman! Was it me, or was her kick stronger than I remembered? Did she continue training when I was away? That's it! I quickly tried to go to her, until I heard Goten calling for me. I let out a disappointed groan, as I looked at the bathroom door. He could wait a little minute. Just a minute; long enough for a little kiss. I didn't get a chance to touch the door when he called again. "Coming." I need to find a way to be alone with her.   
The day went by uneventful until Gohan suggested a movie after dinner. Maybe this is my chance. The fact the boys were on the floor was even better. But why was Chichi on the other side of the couch? Did she not want to be next to me? That hurt. Don't tell me she's still mad from this morning? There's no way that would be it. I slowly tried to inch closer, until she sent me a glare. So, she is still angry at me. Aw man. I hanged my head, but I did sneak a peek at her and she had a faint smile. Wait. Was she mad or not? Unless she was just toying with me. I again tried inching closer without being caught. Every time she looked away she had a smile. She is toying with me. That made me happy. Was this some kind of game?   
I looked away as if I was actually paying attention to the movie. And I could sense that she was inching closer. So, this is a game. Another reason why I just love her. She's just too perfect. Now, it was us sneakily trying to inch closer to each other. That was until our wonderful Goten decided to sit between us. To add to that, I could have sworn that I heard Gohan snickering. Hey! Well then, I quickly started to tickle attack Goten, until he was a fit of laugher on the floor. I then tickled both my boys. It quickly turned to Goten and me against Gohan, supposedly. The moment those two were really into it, I quickly grabbed Chichi and instant transmission us away from home.  
"Goku!" That's when the strongest woman in the whole universe slapped me. Oh man, do I really missed those. "Take me back at this very moment!" Take me back—" I just couldn't resist anymore and just kissed her. She even tastes how I remembered, and it made me crave more. Yet, I didn't get a chance to deepen the kiss, because she had kneed me in the gut. It made me take one step back and she tripped me. Now she had me pinned under her. This was just too good to be true. It felt oh so good to have her on top of me again. I even tried to kiss her, but she headbutted me. Damn! If I wasn't worked up before, I sure am now. I have the most perfect woman as a wife. The angry look she gave me was making this even better, and I wanted to just take her. "Goku, take me back to my boys!"  
WHAT? I can't believe this! We're finally alone and she's denying me! That hurt. Is that really all she's thinking about? Doesn't she want our time, too? Besides, she not even giving me an 'I love you.' Or how about a 'sweetie I need you.' Or my personal favorite 'give me, give me." This is just so unbelievable, and very disappointing. "Aw. Come on. Just one little kiss." She then states how it’s never a little kiss with me, and headbutts me again. She’s driving me crazy and I’m just loving it. I have the deepest desire to just take her; even though she’s currently denying me. That was until she got off me and started counting down from 5. She’s serious! I can’t believe her! We’re finally alone! We can have a moment for us, and here she is denying US! “Fine!” I took us back home; just in time to catch Goten biting Gohan’s arm.   
Normally I would laugh at this, but right now I'm very upset with a certain person. Chichi broke up the boys and sent them to bed. She then told me told that I had to sleep on the floor tonight. I seriously can't believe this! Was it so wrong to want to spend alone time with her? At this point, just being able to hold her hand would make me happy. But she's not even giving me that! FINE! Have it your way, but I am going to find a way to have you all to myself. You may act like you don't want to, but I know for a FACT that you do. She's really pushing me. I can't… Wait a minute. She really is the perfect wife. I couldn't help to grin as I thought of the perfect way to get her back for this.   
…  
It's been two full months since Goku tried anything. It was making me very sad. Even though I was angry with him, it was amazing to have that little moment. Especially how he looked at me, and the fact of how he felt under me. And let's not forget how he hungrily kissed me. But I am starting to feel disappointed he hasn't tried anything since. I'm sure he'll try something, just anything. Well, I hope he does. Was I too hard on him? Maybe he read me wrong. That made me even sadder. My Goku always tries really hard to get me to give in. Especially because of how it made our alone time all the more exciting. But why isn't he doing anything now? That big jerk of a husband!  
I was just finished hanging the laundry to dry when I felt someone was behind me. I turned around, only to find out it was just Goten. I felt so disappointed that it wasn’t Goku. When we went inside, I saw that my apple pie was still cooling. Now I really felt hurt. Goku loves my apple pies and would always eat the first one, and make me make another one. "Mommy, are you ok?" I looked down at Goten and said I was fine. "Then, why are you crying?"  
"It's nothing, sweetie." I then became so angry. If that jerk isn't going to steal my freshly made apple pie, that he could forget about getting any at all. I still made the second one and told Goten to keep an eye on it. “That means no sneaking slices behind my back.” He said he knows and sat at the table. While that was being done, I went about cleaning the rooms. I just finished Goten’s and was making my way to Gohan’s, when I felt a sudden chill. I looked around me but saw no one. I kept my guard up, as I entered Gohan’s room.  
I just finished fixing the bed, when I felt someone grabbing me from behind and held my mouth. I then felt them dropping tender kisses on my neck. Oh, how much I missed this. He then nibbled my earlobe, and it made me want more. He was even pressing me closer to his body. This is so unfair. Especially since I wasn’t able to grab his arm. “I miss you, Chichi.” My Goku, I miss you too. I tried to open my mouth, to try to speak, but he just shoved two fingers in. I couldn’t help myself and bit down, and even sucked them. It's been way too long since I tasted him. But his fingers aren't what I'm craving to be shoved in my mouth. "Ah. You're so perfect." He nipped the top of my ear.  
He kept kissing my neck and mocking what I desire with his fingers. This man is driving me crazy, and I love it. I was even able to feel a certain muscle being pressed against me. I so wanted it to replace these fingers. I was also feeling something I haven't felt in 7 years. When I heard him take a deep whiff of me and sigh, I knew he could tell. His hand was slowly moving lower when we suddenly heard Goten call for me. Damn it! Even Goku let out an annoyed groan, before letting me go and leaving the room. WOW! What a man! It's been forever since we did something like that. My whole body was on fire, and tingling with need. My husband can be so insatiable when he gets like that. The way he just oozed out dominance and demonstrating his strength.  
I was so lost in how I was feeling, it took Goten calling me a second time for me to snap out of it. After taking a few deep breaths I made my way downstairs. When I did, I spotted the boys playing a card game. Goku looks so happy until we locked eyes. I was just stunned in place. Shame on him for looking at me like that in front of our son. Especially the fact that look is the look he gives me when I’m in deep trouble. Once I snapped out of it, I quickly busied myself with the apple pies. Yet I still meant it that Goku couldn’t have any. But the fact he didn’t complain made me feel a bit nervous. Was I really in that much trouble?  
While I took my nightly shower, I couldn't help wonder what was I going to do. Something was odd with my Goku. Did being dead for 7 years changed him? Especially since he's the most patient, I have ever seen him. At that, he was never this patient before. It was making me both sad and nervous. Is he planning something? That would be so unlike him, but then again. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I spotted a very annoyed looking husband. He had his eyes on me, and I felt frozen in place. Even when he’s looking at me like that it makes my heart race. Instead of going to get clothes, I made my way to him. He raised an eyebrow before he smirked and had his arms open for me. I just got on his lap, when we heard someone knocking at the door. We both gave a defeated sigh, before giving each other a quick kiss. When I opened the door, it was Goten asking for Goku to tell him a bedtime story.  
It has now been another month, and I think we had accepted our fates. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. It even got to the point where we expected Goten to sleep in our bed. Well, today was that party at Bulma’s and my dear husband chose to see dinosaurs hatch. Even though I was upset, I kind of wish I could have seen them with him. By the time the pretty was coming to a close, he finally decided to show. While he was finishing up his telling of what happened, I snuck away to use the restroom. I just finished washing my hand, when a certain husband grabbed me. I just couldn't help giggle, and neither could he. He then loosens his hold, just enough for me to turn in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I miss you."   
"I miss you, too. Now, let's get the hell out of here." I was caught off guard and didn't have enough time to react when he suddenly instant transmission us. We were now surrounded by a forest. He kept one arm around me as he loosened his tie. "No more wonderful sons getting in my way now." Oh my. I couldn't help smile as I tried to ask if we should have told the boys. But I didn't get to finish my question when he stuck a finger in my mouth. "It was hard enough to getaway. And I know how angry you get when I rip your clothes." I just sucked on his finger. The smile he had was just priceless.   
We hungrily kissed each other, as we unbutton the other’s shirt. The moment those were out the way, I just couldn’t stop marveling at how well define my husband is. My hand greedily tried to touch every inch, as his hands did the same. The moment our lips parted I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to kiss every last inch of his skin. As I did so, he broke my hair, and even was working at unclipping my bra. I then kissed my way back to his lips, as we started to undo each other’s pants. The moment they were gone I just couldn’t contain myself anymore. I jumped and wrapped myself around him, and he ended up falling backward. “Mine.”  
He smiled at me before he gave me a devilish smirk. In a flash, I was pinned under him. "Correction." He leaned closer to my face, that our nose was touching. The way he looked at me was pure hunger and desire. Oh, how much I missed that look. And the way he sounded was like he was growling as he spoke. “Mine.” That alone sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to kiss him, but his forehead kept me down. "Say it." Uh? What did he want me to say? To top it off, why wasn't he doing anything? We got this far, and now nothing. "Say. It." I asked what is he talking about. "You know exactly what." I then witness his eyes flashing teal. Oh, kami. I tried kissing again, but he pulled away. No. He was even slowly getting off my body. No. Why is he being so mean to me?   
He was now raised between my legs, looking down at me. I even felt him impatiently tapping his fingers on my knee. That smile was now gone, and his eyes kept flickering. Even his hair was flashing. Oh my gosh. Seeing him like that was downright turned on. Was he at the edge of his patience? Was my Goku patiently plotting this whole time? Was the other times he snuck in a few moments was to see how far he could… "YOU JERK!" I just kicked him, but all it did was make him snicker as he licked his lips. "HOW DARE YOU!" I tried to pull away, but his grip had tightened. He even stated how there was no getting away. Well, in that case. I lifted myself and punched him square in the face. Again, he just snickered.   
His eyes were no longer flickering, but it had stayed at teal. I tried punching him again, and this time he not only moved out the way but also let me go. I quickly got up and tried to kick him. He easily caught it and pulled me closer. His face was now in between my legs, and I could hear him take a deep whiff. Just before I could feel something hot teasing my entrance.  
…  
The moment I saw Chichi walked away, I casually looked somewhere in Vegeta's direction. He gave a slight nod. Well, guess that's my cue to go find a certain wife. It wasn't easy convincing Vegeta to help me out with this, but those boys left me no choice. I excused myself with the lame reason that I had to use the restroom. As I walked, I could easily sense that I was being followed. But I didn't have to worry this time. Sorry boys, but you're not going to get in the way of daddy and mommy time. The moment I sense that Vegeta and Trunks got my boys, I instantly went to a lovely little lady. And perfect timing too. There’s nothing that’s going to get in my way tonight. And she’s definitely won’t be able to escape either.  
The moment I instant transmission us away, I tried to get rid of this stupid tie. But I have to at least keep in mind where it lands; going to be needing it after. She surprised me when she jumped, but it was a welcomed surprise. Making this a little too easy dear. When I had her pinned under me, I had to fight for control. I wasn't going to give in that easy. Oh, no. Not till I make her feel what I been feeling for these past months. To be so damn close, but not being able to get what you want. She did look upset, and I was fighting to urge to just make her happy. I just need to be patient a little bit longer. It'll be worth more to wait.   
Just looking at her is making on edge, as she struggles to figure out what I want her to say. In truth, there wasn't anything I wanted her to say. It's her reaction I'm after. 1… 2… and… "YOU JERK!" There it is. Since I wasn't really holding her legs, she was able to kick me. Oh, yes. She has definitely gotten stronger while I was away. Such a perfect little wife; always surprising me. "HOW DARE YOU!" This time I tightened my grip. She then lifted herself and punched me. That's my girl. I moved away in time to avoid another punch. When she got up, it was the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. She got into a stance and tried to kick me. There's my opening.   
I easily caught her leg and brought her closer to me. Oh, yes. The most intoxicating thing in the world. I took a deep whiff and my nerves were on fire. I took a small taste, and it was all it took to drive me mad. She was now threatening to pull my hair out, as I enjoyed my favorite meal, that I missed so much. With each flick of my tongue, her grip tighten. Oh, you miss this, don't you? I missed it, too. It was not long that she was screaming my name to the heavens, and I was rewarded with her sweet juices. But I’m not letting her catch her breath just yet.   
In a single motion, I was buried inside her tight walls. I definitely missed this. As I thrusted up inside her, I attacked her wonderful lips. Oh, how I missed everything about this woman. Even fact that she just bit my tongue, so in turn, I bit her lip. I felt her hands were squeezing the muscle of my arms and shoulders. Good to know someone had been missing me. I part from her sweet lips as I continued to thrust in her. Hearing her was just perfect. When she came all over me, I returned the wonderful feeling to her with my own release. "Was that a good enough warm-up?" The look of shock was amazing. But the moment she had a smirk on her face, the real fun was about to start.  
I soon was smacking that perfect ass of hers, as I took her from behind. I just couldn't resist and sucked two of my fingers, before I stick it in her rear-end, and thrusted hard. "AH!" That's right, scream. I even used my other hand to yank her hair. "Stop going. Mm. Easy on me. Ah." I couldn't stop grinning at that and asked if she was sure. "Just break me! AH!" Oh, you perfect woman of mine. I pulled out of her and let her hair go. "I said you—" I didn't give her a chance to finish that sentence, as I flipped her around. Before she could utter another word, I thrusted back into her, before powering up to super sayian. "AH!" So, beautiful. She then looked at me angrily. "I said JUST BREAK ME!" I skipped powering up to super sayian two and went straight to three. "AHH! YES!" She lifted herself and latched onto my shoulder. You damn incredible creature.  
With every thrust, she clawed my back. And when her sharp nails passed over my tail stub, I bit into her shoulder. Our mouths fought for dominance, biting each other’s lip and tongue. Gone was the gentle touches, and replace with nails digging into each other’s skin. The moment she screamed my name, I still didn’t stop. I wasn’t going to stop till she can’t scream anymore. I hungrily licked and bit along her neck and shoulder, as I pulled on her hair. She finally couldn’t scream after the fifth time, and I finally let myself release. As we tried to catch our breath, we enjoyed each other’s embrace. “Who my most delicate flower?”  
She smiled at me. “I am. Who my hungry wild beast?”  
I smiled back at her. “I am.”  
…  
After we left the lookout, we all headed home. Well, since dad’s back, what would be the perfect way to just mess with him. I looked over to my kid brother and an idea popped up. I flew closer to him. “Hey, squirt.” He looked at and me and said yeah. “Would you want to be able to have all my dessert for a whole year?” He had the biggest smile.  
“Do you mean it?” I nodded my head. He then gave me a suspicious look. “What’s in it for you?”  
"If you can't keep dad away from mom for a whole year, you have to be my errand boy." He asked why and had a sad face. "Think of this way, you'll get to spend all the time you want with dad. You even get to know him more and have so much fun. And then when the year's up, if you can make it a year, I'll give you all my dessert for a whole year. And depending on how many days, or months, you’re able to keep dad away you'll be my errand boy." He looked deep in thought, before looking back.  
“Deal.” That was too easy. Best luck to you little bro.  
…  
"I can't believe this. They were able to sneak away." Gohan was laughing as we flew home. "Stop laughing!"  
"Sorry squirt. But you lost the bet fair and square. And you know what that means."  
"Yeah, yeah. I gotta be your errand boy for four whole months, and 2 weeks! Man, I couldn't even keep them apart for half a year. And I was so close, too."  
"Sorry to hear that bro." I just ki blast him and flew home faster. All I could hear was big brother laughing up a storm behind me. I can't believe this. Why did I have to make that stupid bet with Gohan? Of course, he knew I'll lose. He knows dad better than me. That jerk.  
When we finally got home, our parents still weren't there. Gohan just smiled as he walked inside. "Might as well enjoy the quiet, before they got home." I wonder what he meant by that. We chose to watch a movie as we waited. It was coming to the end of the second one when our parents finally walked inside. What was weird was that dad had the biggest smile I have ever seen. And mom's hair and clothes were a complete mess. They were dirty, wrinkled, and wasn’t properly buttoned. Not to mention, she had twigs and leaves in her hair. That was strange; mom always kept everything nice and clean. What in the world did our parents do? Heck, where was dad's tie, that he had earlier? Even he looked a complete mess. Why did they have bruises along their neck? And why do they smell funny? Were they in some fight, and didn’t want us to see? I looked over to big brother, and he looked as if he wanted to vomit.  
When our parents spotted us, both their faces turned red. Mom then threw dad out the house and stormed after him. I looked at Gohan, and he said I didn't want to know. What does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Goten. He should have figured something was up.


	5. Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite

It's been more than 20 years and I still don't know how to tie this thing. On top of that, she can't be here to help like always. The boys tried helping but I told them it was ok. I have to do this on my own. It's for her after all. It'll mean so much more if I did it myself. I even brought her favorite flowers. I hope I do this right. Regardless of how tight and uncomfortable I feel, it's all for her. I even picked out my outfit all on my own. And it's not my usual gi or casual clothes. I'm trying to go all out for her. I have to do this just right. It'll mean everything to her.  
As I finally got everything perfect, I walked out the door. Since I don't want anything to be ruined, I chose to drive. The moment I reach the restaurant, I check the time. Wow, I'm early for once. Perfect. She'll be happy with that. After I gave the guy my keys, and talk to the host, I'm escorted to a back room. I'm so grateful that Bulma helped me out with this. I hope she likes it. Just then I sense she was close, and I nervously brace myself. The moment she stepped into the room I was left speechless. It was like an angel had walked right in. The most beautiful woman in all the known universe has just graced me with her presence.  
The moment we locked eyes everything just melted away. I was just lost in her. But I had to remember I still had something to do. I stepped over to her and revealed the flowers I held behind my back. She looked in awe, and it made it all the better. "Happy 25th anniversary, my perfect Chichi." Her cheeks were starting to match the pink of the flowers. "You're so beautiful." She leaned into me and said thank you. I hugged her shoulder, and lead her to her seat. The rest of the evening was just perfect. Especially as I got to admire the one person that made up my whole world.  
…  
I can't believe this. Bulma got me a very beautiful dress. It was a long, blue cocktail pencil dress. It reached just below my knees. It was an open shoulder design, with long lace sleeves. She even got me a mini blue jewel covered purse; it even had a silver chain. Then, Bulma got a professional makeup artist and hair-dresser. Thankfully we both agreed on the natural look for my makeup. And we had my hair curled, with an apple blossom pin on the side. To top off the whole outfit, Bulma gifted me a pair of very soft, high heel boots, that reached a bit above my heel. With everything done, Bulma personally drove me to the restaurant.  
The moment the host was escorting me, I was starting to feel nervous. But the moment the door was opened I was left breathless. There he stood, the very man I gave my heart to. What made things even more surreal was how handsome he looked. He looked incredible with the black suit he was wearing. Did he buy it, or did he always own one? Even I sometimes forget about the clothes he had that wasn't his gi. Even his red tie was a nice touch. But the moment we locked eyes, it felt magical.  
He then surprised me with a lovely bouquet of peony. He knows how much I love these. I just can't believe him. "Happy 25th anniversary, my perfect Chichi." Oh my gosh. My Goku is being too much right now. "You're so beautiful." I couldn't help leaning against him, as I said thank you. He then hugged my shoulders, as he walked us over to the table. He even pulled out my seat and kissed my hand once I sat. My Goku was just being too romantic. It's rare to see him like this, but that's what made this even more special. He even wore his ring, and I wore mine. The rest of the evening was just perfect. Especially since I got to spend it with the one who holds the key to my heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm a hopeless romantic


	6. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GT

The whole thing with Baby was over, and I was finally home. But I was still stuck like a child. There's no way around this, and it's upsetting. Not just for me, but also my poor, beautiful wife, Chichi. I could always transform into super sayian four, but I know that won't be enough for her. Not like I haven't tried it. But she would just turn me down. My poor Chichi. It did take her a while to even let me sleep in our bed. But she made it so very clear I couldn't touch her. Just one little touch wouldn't hurt.  
I tried to help her around the house. Not even a pat on the head for a good job. I tried offering a back massage, to relax her. She just turns it down. I tried to offer to scrub her back when she bathes. Again, another no. What am I going to do? She looks so sad, and I want to comfort her. Even when we have the house all to ourselves, and I transformed, she still turns me down.  
DAMN IT! I know for a fact that she misses me, the way I miss her. I know she's also craving for a simple touch. She thinks I haven't noticed the way she looks at me sometimes. She thinks I don't see her hugging my old gi. I'm her husband for crying out loud. I know everything about her. I know her every sign that she wants something. I've seen her start to make a certain dish, but she quickly changes it. I know that look she has when reading her favorite book. She always picks up that one book, when she wants my attention. The same book she been picking up since before she got pregnant with Gohan. That same book she's reading right now.  
Wait! Does she? She's currently out in the open. Lazily draped on the loveseat in the living room. She also looks comfy. But what if I go over there, and she just turns me down? That'll make me feel hurt. I don't know what to do. Suddenly Goten comes home and says hi to his mom. He then says how he's going to a concert with Valese, and others. Also, how he'll be crashing at Trunks' place after. Chichi just tells him to have fun, and be safe. What in the world? Even Goten is surprised by this. He asked if she was ok, and that's when she gets angry. "I said ok! Now go have fun with that hussy!" Goten said ok after he got a few things.  
He passed me on the way to his room. He looked at me for a moment before rushing to his room and then running out of the house. When he did that, his face was red and said eww under his breath. I wonder what that was about. Then, Chichi tried to calmly get back to reading her book. Well, she tried until our precious granddaughter came in. She was asking for me because she wanted to learn how to go super sayian. All Chichi's reply was if she did all her school work. "But grandma." For the first time, Pan finally saw her grandmother's angry stare directed at her. The very stare that puts all of us in our place. The face Pan made was of pure fear, and apologetic. "I'm sorry grandma. I'm sure I have some unfinished homework to get to." With that, Pan ran out of the door. I was able to sense Gohan was coming but stopped the moment Pan past him. He then was walking away.  
Chichi was now back in reading her 'book.' And even sitting lazily. What am I going to do? Well, she did kind of kicked the kids out of the house. Well, more like scared them away. Maybe she is finally going to let me touch her. But I better test the waters first. I casually walked over to her and stood next to the loveseat. "So." She looked over the book at me. "What you reading?" All she reply was a book. "Is it one of your favorites?" A simple yes, was all she said. "Can I see it?"  
"Why would you want to see a book? Not like you'll read it." She had a smile when she said that. Guess I could try, and… "Hey! Give it back!" I just floated away from her and held out her book. "Goku!"  
"Yes." She tried to get it back from me, but I didn't let her. I even placed it behind my back, and she still tried to get it. I then held the book with my tail and practically teased her with it. But she did something unexpected. She grabbed my tail, instead of getting the book. Even though it no longer hurts when someone pulled it, but the fact it's Chichi made my tail feel extra sensitive. She even stroked it, and that felt amazing. She stroked me till I finally let go of the book. When she got it, she let go of my tail and started walking away. WHAT? Oh no! I can't take this anymore!  
That was too much of a tease. And the fact that she was swaying her hips side-to-side, as she walked away from me, was madding. That's it! I quickly grabbed her by her stash. She tried to tell me to let go. "No." She looked surprised by that. "If you don't take off your clothes willingly, I'll rip them off." She looked at me almost as if daring me. Well, if that's the case, fine! In one motion, I ripped off the back of her outfit. I then took the book away from her and ripped the rest of her clothes. That's when I finally saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Well, someone is being naughty, and it was a great way to have her. I couldn't help smile, as I asked her if she wanted to continue playing her little game. She just giggled, as she tried to run away.  
Silly wife. My smile went away, as I took on my new form. Now, to go give a certain woman not only love but a few other things.  
…  
Goku finally can stay home, but he's the size of a child. I can't believe this! I'm already looking old enough, and he still looked young. Now, this happened, and I feel even more horrible. I'm so old that I feel horrible about myself. I'm not able to do the things I use to, and I even calm down a bit with working out. Now I just do it to stay in shape. But now I have a child-size husband. Not like he didn't already behave like a child, but now he looks like one. And it's downright weird seeing him like that.  
I miss his touch though. But every time I see him, I get so mad. I want my adult husband to be the one I sleep next to. I want my adult husband to surprise me out of nowhere. And yet, Goku is trying his best. He helps around the house more. He even offers me a massage. If it wasn't so weird, I would have gladly accepted one.  
But as the months were passing, I notice he tries even harder at times. I also notice whenever I turn him down, he angrily leaves the house. I know he's close by, telling from how the house trembles from when he angrily paces. Or how he grinds his teeth whenever I tell him to leave me alone. He even tried showing me that super sayian 4 form, and oh my. That wasn't Goku. That was a beast. A very muscular, mouthwatering, wild, hairy, sexy beast. I was so tempted to say yes, but again I denied him. His face of pure disbelief was almost too much to bear. He looked so… so… heartbroken. If he would have stayed in that form a bit longer, I might have given in. But he just went back to a child and walked away.  
It's been a few days since then, and Goku hasn't tried anything. He had just left me alone. I know when he gets into bed, but it seems he was almost avoiding me. He even wakes before me. He stills helps out, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't even get into the mood to play with Pan. Did I hurt him that much? I'm such an awful wife. That's it. I have to do something. That afternoon I called Bulma and asked her to find a way to keep Goten out of the house. Thankfully she was able to book a last-minute concert for tomorrow. Now that was out the way, how was I going to let Goku know I was going to allow him to touch me.  
What if I cooked that special dish, I used to do when Gohan was small? Oh, no. That won't work. What about just telling him? But then it wouldn't be fun. I might be old but it doesn't mean I'm boring. Besides, Goku is always at his best when he's worked up. That's it! The next day I couldn't stop smiling. As I was making breakfast, I was a little too excited and almost made the wrong thing. I also went about my morning like any normal day. I even saw that Goku was keeping an eye on me. This was just perfect.  
I went and got my favorite poetry book. The same one that I had since before we married. The only one I read when I didn't want to read but wanted to be left in my thoughts. The same one that Goku always took out my hands, when he came home. The same book that would have us kissing and naked on the kitchen floor. I hope Goku still remembers what this book means for us.  
As I lazily read, I was patiently waiting for a certain husband to get the hint. But just then Goten just had to stop by. Damn it! I was trying to shoo him away nicely, but it only made him worried. It took me getting angry for him to get the message. The moment he left, I tried to go back to reading, but just then my wonderful grandbaby shows up. Why today of all day? I tried to be nice, but I had to be a little mean to get her to go away. I felt really bad about that, but I wanted to finally have time with my husband. The moment the door was finally closed, I tried going back to the loveseat. Hopefully now Goku could tell what I wanted.  
And not a moment too soon, he was asking what I was reading. Did he just try to start a conversation, instead of snatching the book away? Maybe he's not sure. Oh no. Was I that mean to him? Pretty soon he took the book away, and I half-heartily try to get it back. It seems just like the early days. But the moment he had it in his tail, I just couldn't resist. It's been years since I touched his actual tail. We were just children then. But I also know it's really sensitive; telling from all the times I teased his tail stub. The moment I grabbed his tail, time seems to stand still. I couldn't help lightly stroke him. Which in turn made him drop the book.  
Let's see how far I could push him. I took my book and walked away. I purposely added a little extra movement to my walk, and that seems to do the trick. He looks downright angry, as he gave me two options on how my clothes are coming off. I couldn't help but dare him to do something. I was both surprised and happy when he ripped my outfit. The moment he saw I was naked, that cocky smile of his showed up. That same smile, no matter what he looks like, that was certainly all his. And the face that came with it gave me goosebumps. "Do you want to continue playing your little game?" I couldn't stop myself from giggling, as I tried to getaway.  
I then felt a sudden burst of heat come from behind me. And when I looked, there he was. To top it off, he didn't have his cocky smile anymore, but one of pure hunger. Oh boy. I better run for real. I think I might have pushed him a little too far. I didn't even get to the stairs when a certain tail wrapped around my waist. He held my shoulders, as he whispers in my ear. "And where do you think you're going?" He then nips the top of my ear. He roughly grabbed my breasts, as his teeth tugged at my ear. I then felt the tip of his tail rubbing against my lower region. Oh no. What have I done?  
…  
"I still can't believe we did that?" I just continued snuggling closer to her. I was way too content to care about anything else. "Goku," I asked what is it. "How are we going to explain why does the place looks like a wild animal destroyed our perfect little living room?"  
"Because certain parents needed to feel loved. And maybe the fact that I'm not the wild one as everyone thinks. I didn't slam myself onto the table. Some beautiful wife, I know, forgot how strong she is."  
"Oh, shut up." We just started laughing at that, before we shared a kiss. "But I'm being serious." I tried to kiss her again, but she used a finger to stop me. "How are we going to explain this." I took her hand away, and kiss her perfect lips.  
"We'll think of something." She raised an eyebrow, and I kissed her nose. "After we destroy the kitchen." She then slapped me and tried to get up. But I just pinned her to the ripped-up carpet. "Oh no, you don't. I have a few more years to give you. So, unless you want every room to be destroyed, we're recking your perfect kitchen." She started giggling, as she flipped me over. Now she has me pinned, and it was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not sorry. I kind of want to make this its own thing... just to know how the carpet got ripped up... maybe XD


	7. Post To0

**Post ToP**

Finally home! I did get an earful about my destroyed gi. And even Goten got in trouble for looking a mess. But after such a long day I just want to rest. Yet something was heavy on my mind. Something that had worried me deeply. Yet what should I do?

I walked around my home and see that everything is in place. Of course, it would be. Chichi works so hard to keep it that way. She does so much around here. She even tries so hard to take care of us. And I could have lost her. I stop in my tracks and find myself looking at a certain photo. I couldn't help pick it up. "We were so young."

"Yeah. At that, I had no idea what I was getting into."

"True, but we pulled through."

"We sure did." I set the photo down and looked at her. "I thought you finished cleaning." She just smiled and stated she's never finished. That actually made me frown. I then hugged her from behind. She asked if something was wrong. "You should take a break."

"You're not the only one who can't stay still."

"I know, but you do too much." She asked what I meant. "You take care of all the housework, the cooking, and the shopping. Made sure our sons study, are taken care of and are well mannered. You even took care of Goten all by yourself. Not to mention, you also deal with me."

"Dear, is something wrong?" She sounds so worried. I drop a kiss to her forehead.

"I make you worry so much." I kissed her again. "Yet I'm always training to get strong. Always trying to be ready to protect the earth. Do you know why?" She asked why. "Because I don't want to lose you." She looked up to me and seemed uncertain. Then that heavy thought returned. "I was scared today."

"Why?" I tried to wipe away the tears that she had shed.

"Because I couldn't bear the thought I was so close to... to... losing you." That's when I felt my own tears fall. "And I wouldn't be able to be with you ever again. There would have been no afterlife to find you. No dragon balls to bring you back. And to top it off." I kissed her lips. "I didn't even get the chance to tell you...

_I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading.


End file.
